memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Tal Celes
(2371-2377) |Assign=Sensor analyst, transporter chief (2378-present) |Marital Status=Single |Spouse(s)= |Children= |Rank=Lieutenant Commander, Lieutenant, Ensign, Crewman |Insignia= }} Tal Celes is a female Bajoran Starfleet crewman who served aboard the Federation starship , which became stranded in the Delta Quadrant in 2371. Early life Born in 2350 as Celes Tal, according to a Bajoran naming tradition, she lived the first year of her life on Bajor with her parents as an only child. A couple weeks before her first birthday, her parents began packing to move from Bajor to Earth. A few months later she and her family got a transport to Earth and settled down in San Francisco. When she was 14 years old, her parents died in a shuttlecraft accident when they were visiting Bajor for a Bajoran ritual that happens every ten years. She didn't go with her parents do to the fact that she disliked the religious ways of Bajor. It was later concluded that Cardassians had destroyed the shuttle. She later changed her name to Tal Celes when entering Starfleet Academy in 2368. ( ) Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy Celes had great difficulty with her enlistee training courses and worked three times as hard as her classmates in order to keep up. She frequently had to spend all night cramming to pass her training. She believed that she was graduated from training due to sympathy over her homeworld's conflict, and the desire of Starfleet to have Bajorans in the service. ( ) Starfleet career USS Voyager In 2371, the newly promoted Captain Janeway sent a message to Celes on if she wanted to be aboard the starship Voyager for the ship's maiden voyage and possibly for it's entire voyage. She had not really known why Janeway had picked her for a sensor analyst job because she had only been through three years of Starfleet Academy to get to crewman status but she decided to just take the offer. As Voyager's first mission progressed and Janeway was forced to destroy the Caretaker's array, all hope of getting back to the Alpha Quardant anytime soon, was lost. She was then assigned to the small astrometrics room on deck 8 with the two crewmans Jenny Delaney and Megan Delaney, which at that point was commanded by Ensign Hickman. It was the first time that Celes had spoken with Janeway in person. Between the beginning of the voyage through the Delta Quadrant and 2373, she had made her way up from a grade one sensor analyst to a grade three sensor analyst. Before the former Borg drone Seven of Nine had come aboard and had been given the rights of "Chief of Astrometrics", she had been making great progress in her small promotions, but the perfection sought by Seven of Nine was too much for her. She also had a small part in the redesigning and building of the astrometrics room as it officially became known as the astrometrics lab. By 2376, Celes was a grade three sensor analyst assigned to Voyager's astrometrics department under Seven of Nine, the department's head. Celes especially had difficulty with sensor data analysis. As a sensor analyst, her work had to be constantly double-checked much to Seven of Nine's immense irritation. Often, Celes had to call upon her closest friend on Voyager, crewman William "Billy" Telfer, to help her with the analyses. ( ) In 2376, Voyager was boarded by an electromagnetic lifeform. The lifeform's home, a Class J nebula, had destabilized and dissipated due to Voyager mining it for deuterium. Shortly after the lifeforms arrival, Celes was about to run a diagnostic on a circuit panel when Seven of Nine stopped her. She moved aside as Seven began to run her own diagnostic to find a fault which she thought Tal had caused, and which had cut power to Astometrics. She was surprised when Tal told her she had not even started as yet, thus the fault could not have been hers as the alien caused ship-wide power outages and system malfunctions, including power loss. Later, with the ship's lights out, Celes wandered the corridors of the ship alone for a number of hours, looking for other crewmembers. Terribly frightened, she believed the ship had been taken over by hostile aliens, such as Hirogen or Borg. She eventually ran into Ensign Harry Kim, who was looking for other crewmembers, and attacked him on seeing his shadow, believing him to be an alien intruder. She struck Kim in the stomach with the equipment case she was carrying. Kim managed to calm her down and took her with him to a temporary command post that had been set up in main engineering. ( ) The events portrayed in "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" are said to occur before VOY: "Collective" and thus also "Good Shepherd". Later that year, Seven of Nine conducted an efficiency analysis of the ship's operations. Her results, presented to the senior staff in a briefing, indicated that Celes, Telfer and a third crewman, Mortimer Harren, were not performing at acceptable levels, and were reducing the efficiency of the ship's operation. Captain Janeway decided to take the three on a simple survey mission on the Delta Flyer, hoping to inspire them to better performance and since the only time they got off the ship was during general shore leave. The mission was to conduct a simple field analysis of a Class T cluster. Janeway assigned Celes the task of analyzing the sensor data. During the mission, Celes was quite nervous and obsequious, especially toward Captain Janeway. She noted with depression Janeway's constant checking of her work, which to her was further proof of her inadequacy. When the Delta Flyer became severely damaged via an unknown force impacting it, shearing off part of the outer hull, Celes suggested that the piece be beamed aboard to try to determine the cause of the impact by scanning it for a quantum signature. Janeway approved of the idea and, though it did not offer any conclusive evidence, she applauded Celes for her unconventional thinking, trying to boost her confidence. But this failed, as Celes insecurity was fueled by a very real competence issue, which she was well aware of. She responded by telling Janeway that she did not belong on Voyager; she "just lived there". Harren, at one point, referred to her as "intellectually deficient." However, despite all her difficulties Celes proved herself not lacking in bravery later on in the mission when Janeway ordered her, Telfer and Harren to abandon the Flyer when a swarm of aliens thought to be dark matter lifeforms advanced on the Flyer. She firmly refused to do so, stating that, misfits though she and the others were, they were the crew and "a crew does not abandon its captain." ( ) In 2377, Celes and the rest of the crew were brainwashed by a species known as the Quarren. The Quarren altered the memory engrams of the entire crew, replacing their memories with false ones of voluntarily coming to work for the Quarren. They then put the crew to work as industrial workers on their homeworld, Quarra. Celes and the crew spent approximately three weeks in Quarra's largest city, where she worked at the primary fusion reactor with Ensign Mulcahey. The entire crew was eventually rescued and their memories restored. ( ) Later that year, Celes was promoted to Ensign by Captain Kathryn Janeway. When Voyager returned to Earth, Celes was promoted to Lieutenant. (Star Trek: Voyager) USS Intrepid-A By 2378, Celes was a grade four sensor analyst assigned to the , in the astrometrics department under Commander Nella Daren, the department's head. She was also the transporter chief. (Star Trek: Intrepid) In 2399, Celes was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. (''Star Trek: TNG'' movie: "Operation Save Bajor") Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel